So This Is What Love Is
by JossieGirl
Summary: One-shot. A glimpse of what might have happened on the way to help Nikita and Michael. Set during the events of episode 3.0.


**I do not own Nikita or any of its characters. **

She looks out the car window and watches as the tall buildings pass. She sighs aloud and leans her head back against the soft leather seat of the limo.

"What's wrong?" the voice next to her asks. She turns her head to the side to look at the person next to her.

Sean Pierce.

_God he's hot_. She thinks to herself.

She watches and takes him in. Sitting up tall, one leg crossed resting on his other, reading a newspaper, completely at ease. But she knows that as soon as he steps out of this limo he will be all business. She loves the fact that she's one of the lucky few that gets to see him like this, just being himself.

"Alex?" he asks again not bothering to look up from the newspaper.

She sighs again and closes her eyes.

"Nothing" she answers him.

"Alex, come on. I can hear the gears in your head spinning from here."

She laughs softly and opens her eyes. When she does she finds herself staring into his big chocolate eyes. She watches as he folds up the newspaper and tosses it aside. He turns to the side so he can look at her head on. She watches as he brings one of his large hands to cup her cheek and runs his thumb down the side of her face. Warmth spreads throughout her. She loves it when he does this; she still can't get over the fact of how much of an affect this has on her. She feels completely at ease, so relaxed.

"I just can't believe this is happening so soon. I thought that we would have more time before we would get called back."

"I know." He tells her, giving her a small smile.

"I wish we had more time." She whispers to him. "More time to be ourselves. Just you and me, together, happy."

He nods he head. "Me too." He whispers back. "But you know this isn't the end of the world Alex. We are going to be alright. You and I will be fine. Michael and Nikita will be fine; we're all going to be fine." He says leaning forward pressing his lips to her forehead. His lips linger there for a moment, and she can't help but move closer to him and wrap her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They sit there like that for a moment or two before his voice breaks the comfortable silence.

"And when we are not busy saving the world, we can still snuggle up on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and that disgusting vitamin water you love so much, and watch Harry Potter over and over again."

She looks up at him and she feels the soft vibrations of his laughter against her head. She smiles and rolls her eyes, pinching his side and laughs when he flinches.

"My vitamin water is _not_ disgusting."

"Whatever you say." He chuckles. "What I'm trying to say Alex, is that everything is going to be fine, and when this is over we are going to have plenty of time."

The motion of the limo coming to a stop brings their attention back to reality. He looks at her and throws her a smile before he reaches for the handle to get out, but she quickly takes hold of his arm pulling him to look at her. She places her hand on the side of his face and her green eyes meet his brown.

"I love you." She tells him softly.

She watches as a smile spreads across his face.

"I know. I love you too." He tells her. He turns back to the door and opens it, but before he gets out he throws her a cocky wink over his shoulder. A second later her door opens and a big hand appears to help her out of the limo. Sean's beaming face welcoming her.

"Miss Udinov, welcome to Tokyo."

She can't help but chuckle a little at his beaming face.

_Smug bastard _she thinks to herself.

As she makes her way out of the limo and feels Sean's hand on the small of her back she can't help but believe him. Everything will be fine.

**Thank you **_**all **_**for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it! It's my first story writing for this couple and I have to say that I enjoyed writing this one :) **

**If you could take the time to review I would greatly appreciate it! I would love to hear from you!**

**Thank you all again!**

**JossieGirl**


End file.
